thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 150th Hunger Games/@comment-24692847-20160203051800
'Talia Mignonette (5): '''Talia, I totally expected you to receive a lower training score. You were the lowest ranked tribute to earn a score of six, and by being ranked 54th, nobody expects you to be a threat. Okay, in all honesty, you aren't a threat, so maybe people will avoid you. Unless if tributes start attacking lower ranked tributes to raise their rank. Anyways, the bloodbath is clearly no place for you, but this is the most vulnerable you will ever be, so as long as you survive, you may end up surviving these Hunger Games. Don't venture far into the bloodbath at all. Hell, don't even go more than a few meters away from your platform. Just gather some quick supplies and leave. I'd prefer you to grab a backpack, but if it's too far away, don't even attempt going for it. Leave with whatever meager supplies you can gather, and hide until I come up with other plans for you. '''Vesper Brooks (7): '''Vesper, I expected a low training score from you, too, but on the bright side, there's positive things that come from that. Compared to your alliance, you have a moderate ranking, which is pretty good, because it'll prove that you aren't a liability. For the bloodbath, I want you to avoid all the Careers tributes and stick with your alliance. You've sorta made enemies with your district partners, all of who are Careers, so they may be seeking vengeance. Just try to grab a backpack and flee with some of your other allies. There's no way that you could grab a sickle, but if throwing knives are a possibility, try to go for them. But, again, I stress, do ''not go near the Careers. If you can't safely reach the throwing knives, just flee with a backpack. Wait for your alliance in the outskirts of the bloodbath, or flee with a few of them. '''Carissa Ione (8): '''With an average training score and an average ranking, I'm not very worried about you at all. You've proved that you could be a huge assit to your alliance. Hopefully, you will be able to connect with Quentin, since I feel like you two might relate, and form a friendship with him. But your first priority is to survive the bloodbath. During the bloodbath, don't go very far into it, but at least try to grab a knife. A bow will be far to hard to reach, but hopefully, later in the Hunger Games, you'll be able to kill a tribute with a bow. With a knife, you'll be able to protect yourself against the other tributes, but it won't be enough if you encounter a Career tribute. If you do end up encountering a Career, my advice for you is to flee. Try to stay near your allies, as there truly is strength in numbers, and avoid killing lone tributes or tributes in another alliance. The more non-Career tributes remaining after the bloodbath, the harder it'll be for the Careers to kill them all. And if the Careers are weakened, you have a better chance of survival. So, basically, grab a knife (if possible; don't go after it if it's not safe), grab a backpack, stay near allies, and try to leave with Vesper or whenever the first of your allies start fleeing. Oh, and most importantly: avoid Careers. Also, Carissa's last name is "Ione" with an "i", not "Lone"